Demon? Not Exactly
by heavydestro
Summary: During the Sannin battle royal Kabuto successfully kills Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto though a certain Count is there waiting for him and gives him the opportunity of a lifetime. Narutoxthreewives (undecided). Strong Werewolf/Vampire Naruto. Dark/vicious Naruto.


**Okay I was determined to finish one of my stories before starting a fourth but this has been nagging at me for the longest time so I just have to write it down. . type I guess either way this is a story about Naruto being given another chance to live by Dracula from Van Helsing. Ok so lets get this show on the road. Certain aspects were inspired by Blue Moon Howling. **

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO OR VAN HELSING OR ANY OTHER THING I MAY USE FROM A SHOW OR SOMTHING) **

* * *

(During the Sannin battle Royal)

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed as Naruto's hand had just dropped with a thud just before he was able to grab onto the necklace. She felt him begin to lose his warmth and his heart beat completely stop. She looked over with tear filled eyes towards Jiraiya and shook her head negatively.

What she saw next she would probably never forget. "Orochimaru! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jiraiya said a two poofs appeared on his shoulders. "Jiraiya what's the me-" Shima asked until she saw the look of hatred in Jiraiya's eyes. Something that she hadn't ever seen in him this strong until now. With a nod her and Pa went to work and soon Jiraiya was a sage and working at full capacity.

What happened next could only be explained as the biggest sannin beat down. Jiraiya tore through Orochimaru like he was simple chew toy. He took full advantage of the fact that Orochimaru had no arms. He landed blow after blow of sage increased punches on Orochimaru. As the beating continued Kabuto tried to attack him from the side only to be sliced to pieces by Pa's water pistol blast. Soon after Orochimaru was able to barley escape although now he wouldn't be doing anything in the near future due Jiraiya putting a seal on him that used sage chakra to power it. And its purposee was simple to slowly drain Orochimaru of all his Chakra until he died.

Jiraiya was now crying relentlessly over Naruto repeating how much of a failure he was to his teacher's and students, while Tsunade tried to console him. Unbeknownst to all of what was really happing with Naruto.

(In Purgatory or whatever you want to call it)

Naruto woke up feeling a bit odd, he looked around to see completely white space that went on as far as the eye could see. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto thought out loud.

"That is a very good question." came a Romanian accented voice from behind Naruto. He quickly jumped up and turned around to see a man with slick backed hair put up into a pony tail with bangs framing both sides of his face. He wore all black except for the golden designs on his open jacket that went to his knees. "Naruto Uzumaki allow me to introduce myself I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia, you may address me however you wish it does matter." The Count said with a wave of his hand then stopped with his index finger still out.

"But what does matter is why you and I are here and that reason is for me to offer you a second chance at life. Something you have been CHEATED OUT OF!" Dragulia said while clenching both fists in front of him as if making a point. "Naruto before you say anything, just know I have seen all of your life and watched it all, and even I must admit if I were in your situation I would broke and well I would killed them all" The Count said with a content voice that matched his grinning face.

"This is a once lifetime opportunity! Or once a death opportunity I guess you could say" He said debating to himself.

Naruto began to get irritated. "What opportunity are you talking about?" Dragulia smiled and walked a bit closer to him. "The opportunity to be reborn with abilities, that you wouldn't believe." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "and what is the cost of this opportunity?" Dragulia laughed a bit. "Smart and normally your instincts would be right and the deal would cost you, your soul but since another soul has been paid you are already good on your end of the deal."

"Ok then its a deal so what kind of new powers am I looking at here?" Naruto asked while Dragulia just smiled. "You will be given the gift of immortality unless you will it to end, along with gifts that would make most men seem like gods. You will be able to turn into a Werewolf and Vampire at will and you will have all of their strength. Also you will without either of their weaknesses. . . .to an extent of course." He said like it was common knowledge.

Naruto looked suspicious again. "What do you mean to an extent and what are their weaknesses?" Dragulia grinned again.

"Well I personally don't think either of these should be considered a weakness, but I must not leave anything out to make the deal official. So the two 'weaknesses' are simple. Number one, which comes from your Vampire side which is bloodlust. You will crave to feed on blood although like I said it will be to a lesser extent then most vampires have, so you wont need it to live. Although your power will double for quite some time if you do feed. As for your second 'weakness' is something your used to you will be more prone to rage such as when the Kyuubi was with you. The answer to this problem lies with silver if you are in contact with something sliver it will to. . . cool your nerves it wont take away your powers but it will calm you down." Dragulia finished as he looked over to Naruto. "So do we have a deal my friend?" He finished as he stuck his hand waiting for a response from Naruto who quickly took the Counts hand.

"Good, good. Now there is much we must discuss on your old life and what you should do about your new one!" The Count said with devious smile.

(Back in the world of the living.)

As Tsunade was starting to get herself together she looked down at Naruto and notice his features began to change his hair turning a lighter shade of blond almost white, his face turned more angular and a bit more pail although some how still remained its radiant glow, his body began to grow almost in front of them as he gain a bit more muscle and height. "W-what's going on?" Tsunade asked herself as Jiraiya looked over to see the new Naruto slowly sit up and open his eyes only to reveal that they were no longer their deep blue color but now an ice blue.

Before Naruto was able to say anything four arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Tsunade and Jiraiya hugging him tightly. He didn't know why but he felt safe and happy, and with that he told Jiraiya and Tsunade what had happened not everything but just about. "So let me get this straight the Kyuubi was taken as payment for this deal to get what exactly?" Tsunade said as Naruto finished getting dressed as he was now in Black boots, grey cargo pants, a black sleeveless V-neck and jacket similar to the counts only his ended at the waste instead of at the knees.

"Pretty much I'm a Werewolf and a Vampire. I have all the strength of both and the weaknesses of neither, well besides being a little thirsty for blood and prone to anger which isn't anything new." Naruto stopped a second. "The anger part isn't new the blood is. This deal was supposed to cost you your soul instead they took the fox's which I'm not too mad about." Naruto said as he looked at himself in the mirror and tossed him so his hair was spiked backwards (You know who's hair I'm talking about).

"Well those are quite the abilities you have now." Jiraiya said while sitting half way out of the window looking out onto the street below. "Your telling me its hard not concentrate with such I senses I can hear every heartbeat within a couple blocks and I can smell a everything from the shampoo Tsunade uses to the deodorant the Pervy-Sage should be using." Naruto said while waving his hand in front of his nose to make a point.

Everyone laughed at the small jab even Jiraiya. "So Tsunade your coming back to be the Hokage?" Naruto asked and recived a nod and a smile as he looked down under his shirt to see the necklace he won from Tsunade and smiled. "well I guess we had better head back huh?"

"That's right kid your friends do need to be healed after all" Naruto nodded although a bit hesitant which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

By the time they had gotten to the village Naruto was no fully used to his senses feeling the ANBU that had just arrived and the old coots of the council coming towards them. "Don't forget about my friends in the hospital ok Tsunade." Naruto said as he nodded then disappeared in a black blur. "That kids getting scarier by the day." Tsunade said to Jiraiya who's only reply was a nod.

Naruto had gone straight to the Steel claw a very well known weapons shop that actually didn't discriminate against him. He had met Tenten there seeing as she worked there, he and her were great friends on occasion her dad would give him discounts and she would help him a with a little bit of training here and there when she was free.

Walking in Tenten saw a familiar looking face although she couldn't quite tell who it belonged to. "Hello how can I help you today. . .?" Tenten left it hanging in air. "Really it hasn't been that long since you last saw me. Although I guess I have gone through quite the change huh?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Finally clicking in Tenten's head who it was her eyes widened and her heart began to race. "N-Naruto?" Naruto kept his smirk up and walked over to Tenten. "That's right Tenten and with this new bloodline I awakened I can do all kinds of cool things like" He got close down to her ear and whispered. "Like the way your heart began to race when you realized it was me." Tenten suddenly jumped back a bit with a red blush much like Hinata. "N-no duh idiot you basically had a full transformation and I'm supposed to take that as normal?"

Naruto laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess your right anyhow I need a sword made for me think you can handle it." Tenten suddenly became shy and put her hand behind her back and looked to the ground in the cutest possible way. "B-but Naruto~ you know my dad is way better a-and the pieces I've made so far aren't that special."

Naruto let out a toothy grin as an idea hit him. "Well" He sighed. "I guess if you don't want to comply with a costumer I guess I'll just have to tell your dad you refused to make a sword and lost a customer cause you were being shy." Naruto said with his grin still intact as Tenten had a look that said 'you wouldn't!' on it.

"Oh don't think I wont Tenten I still need to get you back for using me as your target dummy when we trained together. So how about this you take 25 percent off of the item and we'll call it even hmmm?" Tenten nodded but slightly disappointed. She really didn't want to mess up on Naruto's sword and cost him his life.

"Hey Tenten." She heard as she looked up to see Naruto's smiling face. "Your the Weapons Mistress of Konoha? And your going to be the greatest weapons master of all time RIGHT?" Naruto said leaning across the counter. Suddenly Tenten began to feel a little better about herself.

"RIGHT!" Tenten shouted out back to him. "Good cause I want this sword made by the Weapons Mistress of Konoha herself! Now here's what I want my sword to look like." Naruto continued on as Tenten's eyes became wide as she looked at the drawing he had did and all the fine details of the blade.

"So how long do you think this will take huh?" Naruto asked as he was about to leave. "Well seeing as I'll need to get those materials imported I'd say a month maybe a little bit less." Naruto nodded and leaned over the counter and gave a gentle kiss on the cheek as he slid 15,000$ under her hand making the girl turn red again and her eyes go wide. "Thanks for you all your help Tenten I'll see you around huh?" Naruto said with a slick grin.

After leaving the weapons shop Naruto went over to the hospital to see how Sasuke was recovering.

(Hospital Sasuke's room)

Naruto walked up to the door to see Sakura sitting next to Sasuke who was also sitting up looking out the window as the sun was setting. "You know Sasuke you stare at the sun too long and it could make go blind." Sasuke and Sakura both turned to see Naruto in his whole new form. "I know, I know crazy right?" Naruto said gesturing to himself. "But hey at considering that Sasuke's bloodline change's his eyes I figure I'm not toooo far from the norm right?"

Naruto said as he laughed a little to himself to see his two 'teammates' staring at him. Naruto decided to get some things off of his chest while they were both here, so he walked in front of Sasuke's bed and looked at them both. His face became more serous and both of his teammates could feel the change in the air around them.

"After my bloodline activated I was forced to take a long look at my life thus far and I decided I would do something about the things I don't like. You two are one of them. Sakura from this moment forward if you hit me or attempt to strike me without a just cause, I'll break your arm or whatever part of your body you attempt to hit me with." Naruto said with a dead serious tone. Causing Sakura to almost fall out of her chair.

He then looked over to Sasuke, who was slightly wide eyed at this new Naruto. "As for you Duck Ass. Your arrogant act is starting to piss me off, your not the strongest out of the Genin graduation class even you know that's true." Naruto said as Sasuke surprisingly looked a little hurt along with his angry face. "Its not my intention to be an asshole towards you but you've kinda left me no choice in the matter. So from this day forward most of my annoying comments will stop. I expect a little more respect from you and. . . trust." Naruto said surprising Sasuke.

"Sasuke you and I are no strangers to pain and suffering and both of us wish we could have revenge on the person that wronged us." Naruto said once again putting a shocked look on his teammates face's. "The only difference is the person I would rip apart is already dead, but trust me. WE wont let Itachi get away with what he did I promise you that." Naruto said with his stone serious face on.

"Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke said in a low voice. "Thank you. . . .thank you for everything" and with that he laid down with a content smile on his face and fell asleep right there. "Poor guy must have been really pent up from his meeting with Itachi." Naruto said as he began to walk out. As he got a little ways down the hall way he heard Sakura coming. "Naruto! Naruto" Sakura shouted for a second as he she caught up to him. "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that starting now I promise I wont be the same girl you knew before. . . well for the most part anyway."

Naruto smiled and looked down at her. "I hope so Sakura, I hope so." Naruto then heard Tsunade shout out his name. "Sorry Sakura but I've got to go I'll see you around." With that Naruto did a salute and disappeared in a black blur.

(In the Hokage's office)

Naruto appeared in the room as two of the advisers just walked out. Naruto noticed quickly that something was off "Hey Tsunade what's up?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto I'm not going to sugar coat this so I'm going to tell as blunt as I can. You have two Marriage contracts that have just been found by Shizune when she was looking through your classified files."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock for a moment and then he slowly reigned himself back in. "Who are they and where are they from?" Naruto asked a bit unsure that he wanted the answer.

* * *

**OK So that's just a little preview of what's to come I know not a lot of action but don't worry next chapter will show off some of his abilities. Of that I PROMISE! **

**Now for those of you who follow me I thank you and for those who just so happen to stumble upon my story THANK YOU! And as a reward of sorts I'm going to let you guys and girls pick out 2 of Naruto's three brides. (The first is Juri from street fighter who will be a Ninja from Iwa just cause I've wanted her to be in one of my fics for a while now.) **

**The other candidates are! **

**Tenten **

**Temari **

**Karui **

**Samui **

**Hana **

**Hinata **

**Fem-Sasuke **

**(Remember You can only pick out two) **

**ALSO for those who care about my other stories just know I plan on updating the beast soon at least within a week from today. The Newest Supernova will be done next although I cant give you date on when sorry. And as for Iwa's Admiral idk about that one cause I just have to redo some things so that the story hopefully doesn't end in 30,000 words. ( I'm still having a problem trying to figure out how not to rush through my stories) **


End file.
